Phoebe White And the Dragonfly's Enigma
by F. B. Amdur
Summary: Phoebe White always knew she wasn't your typical teenager. But when this weird short man shows up on the eve of her 11th birthday, she knew something was up! As she makes new friends and settles into Hogwarts, this odd mystical energy arises on the castle, leaving the whole school intrigued. Phoebe must now team up with her friends and discover the mystery hiding behind the walls..
1. Prologue - Lilacs, grapefruits and books

**Hey guys! This is my first ever FanFiction, and I'm actually really enjoying writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know if you guys have any questions or suggestions! Enjoy...!**

It was the middle of the night, and the night sky was a rich navy blue. The world was silent and calm, almost serene. The bushes in the yard were swaying from the light breeze, and Phoebe's breath was fogging up the window in her room.

She was looking at the moon glowing over her head, like a beacon in the night, gracefully watching over the sleeping souls under. She had been up all night enjoying the shining stars. She's always liked it, the sky that is; it seemed to bring her to a different place, a place where she was safe. She took a deep breath of fresh chilly air; the wind was filled with the aroma of the blooming lilac tree in the front yard. It was almost the end of May, although it was still a little chilly sometimes.

She looked away from the moon to glimpse at the clock resting on her bedside table; it indicated 1:07AM. Boy was it late.

"I should go to sleep," she thought to herself.

She shut the cold glass separating her from the outside freedom, and finally closed the curtains of her only window. She snuggled inside of her warm and inviting blankets and rested hers head on the pillow.

Phoebe looked at her calendar, and counted the days before the start of summer vacation. She always hated school. She was a shy kid, and was always stuck doing projects with the only others one no one wanted. But anyways tomorrow was Saturday, the beginning of the weekend, Phoebe would finally have time to herself, or so she thought.

* * *

She woke up as the rays of sun peeked through her evergreen coloured curtains. She looked at her clock as it indicated 10:42; she had a good night of sleep. She jumped out of her bed in her blue nightgown and parted the curtains to hear the birds' morning songs.

She poked her head out of her window and let her auburn hair fly in the warm spring wind.

Phoebe always loved her weekend routine. It mostly consisted of waking up slowly, picking up the newspaper and handing it to her father, and then having breakfast, which of course, was different every time, thanks to her mother's cooking.

After she was done eating her grapefruit and raisin bread toast with marmalade, she headed outside for the hammock, while her mother was tending the garden.

"Did you have enough food honey?" she asked, as she pulled out the radishes of the ground.

"Yes thank you mother!" Phoebe answered, looking away from her book.

"What are you reading?" her mother asked.

"Born in Despair," Phoebe answered. "It's a science fiction novel about this 15 year old boy who was born in the middle of a great war between two great civilizations. I'm really enjoying it so far!"

"That's great!" her mother replied. "I'm happy you're into books. I was just like you when I was your age, always had my nose in a book."

Phoebe smiled and went back to her story.

The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly. The weather was nice and sunny, Phoebe spent the rest of the afternoon reading her book on the hammock while the sprinklers were watering the tomatoes, radishes and the basil. Until she was finally pulled away from her novel when her father came outside and noticed her it was time for supper.

The diner was calm as always; most of it consisted of enjoying the food in silence, although a couple of short conversations started here and there. Until Phoebe's mother spoke up

"So, big day tomorrow, do you know what you would like for your birthday?"

Of course Phoebe knew; she'd known for months. The only thing Phoebe wanted for her birthday, was a cat.

She was a single child and it was hard for her to make friends during her childhood, which is why she turned to books. She used to read her stories as if she was a part of it, and books became her friends. She's always wanted a cat, ever since she could remember.

"Well, father," Phoebe started. "You remember the conversation we had a couple of weeks ago?"

"Oh Phoebe," his father answered. "We can't get a cat, you know that, we've talked about it before. We don't have time for a companion."

"Yes," Phoebe replied. "I know."

"But hey!" her mother intervened. "Does the book you're currently reading have any sequels, maybe we could get you a couple more novels!"

"Yes, I guess that could work." Phoebe replied. "Thanks for supper father it was absolutely delicious!" she said while taking her dishes to the kitchen.

"Yes thank you Henry!" Phoebe's mother replied.

Phoebe walked up the stairs leading to her room on the second floor feeling a bit down. She soon forgot about it as he opened her book, and read till she couldn't take it anymore; until she just had to go to sleep.

**So I know that this chapter was kind of slow, but that's how most stories start; don't worry I'll be getting into some action later! ;)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! :)**


	2. The mango man in the green suit

**Hey guys! The second chapter's here! I hope you guys like this one! :)**

As she woke up the next morning after a good night of sleep, Phoebe smiled as she noticed the pair of books resting on her desk by the window. They were the two concluding books of the series _Born in Despair_. She dressed herself and went down the stairs to eat breakfast. She immediately coincided face to face with her mother and a platter of freshly baked pancakes.

"Happy birthday darling!" she said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Thanks mother, this looks absolutely great," Phoebe answered.

She took the platter of pancakes from her mother's hands and entered the kitchen, only to see a beautifully set table and her dad making himself a cup of coffee.

"Happy birthday Phoebe!" said Henry, pouring his coffee into a mug.

"Thanks Dad," Phoebe replied.

They all adjourned to the table to eat breakfast. Phoebe's mother must have been up all morning to cook this as it was very extravagant and warm. But after a couple of minutes, the doorbell rang.

"That's odd," said Phoebe's mother, "Who would come this early on a Sunday morning?"

"Alice, would you mind going to see who that could be?" asked Phoebe's father.

"No not at all!" answered Alice as she walked to the front hallway.

When Phoebe's mother opened the door, she saw a rather petite man, probably about 5 feet tall, no higher. He was much older than Phoebe's parents, although he was wearing a tone of green that was perhaps too extravagant for his age, according to Alice.

The strange man entered the threshold of the house without the permission of Phoebe's mother, and spun around in a circle before asking:

"Mr. and Mrs. White?"

"Yes" Henry said, walking into the hall to see what was going on. "May we help you?"

"You may indeed," he answered, "Hello, my name is Edward Gurrand. I'm in charge of the Student Administration and Acceptance at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to walk you through the process, rudiments, basics and rules of being a wizard."

The answer the strange man just gave him left Henry to believe that this individual wasn't in his right mind.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Henry asked, quite displeased someone had disturbed his breakfast. Phoebe peeked her head in the hall to see what was going on.

"Oh, did you not get the letter?" Edward asked. "I'm so terribly sorry my assistant is, well not so organised. She probably forgot to send you the letter, well I'll have to notice her of her mistake. Anyways let's carry on" he said like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry sir, I believe there's been a misunderstanding," interrupted Phoebe's mother, "My husband and I have never received any letter, we were just enjoying our breakfast in peace. If it is money you want, then we can you give you a pound or two and you could leave in peace"

"Oh there she is!" said Edward as he walked towards Phoebe, completely ignoring the statement Alice just made. "Well aren't you a lovely lady, oh you're going to be a big hit" the strange man said to Phoebe.

Henry stepped in, quite annoyed by the whole situation.

"Sir if I could please ask you to leave my property as you have no business here," Henry said loudly.

"Oh my well there's no need to get over our heads here," replied Edward surprised by that comment, "Maybe I should explain this to you over a cup of tea, it might take you a while to soak all this information in. But I assure you there's no need to panic, I'm completely harmless," he said with a smile that didn't necessarily convince Phoebe's parents.

"Phoebe dear," said Alice as she approached Phoebe, "How about you take this apple and go upstairs and let your father and I deal with this,"

As Phoebe walked up the stairs leading to her room in the attic, she tried to listen to what was going on in the living room but her parents had closed the door and therefore made it impossible for her to eavesdrop.

Back up in her room, she opened the window to let some air in and pulled out of her bookcase the second _Born in Despair_ book, as she had finished the first one just the night before. After a couple of hours, she was called by her mother to come join them downstairs.

"Phoebe, could you come here please dear?"

"Yes mother, right away," Phoebe acknowledged.

Phoebe arrived in the hall leading to the living room quite suspicious, she didn't really know what to think of the whole situation. She sat down on the sofa in between her parents, right in front of Mr. Gurrand.

Edward started explaining to Phoebe all about wizards, and brooms and spells, which ultimately confused Phoebe. She often looked at her parents to know if Mr. Gurrand was serious, but they nodded in agreement.

After a while Phoebe started to understand most of what Edward was saying, but was still a little suspicious, until she finally asked:

"Excuse me Mr. Gurrand," Phoebe asked timidly, "I'm still think your story is a bit out there, I was wondering if you had a way of making me believe you truly?"

Edward smiled and took out a light beige colored rod, and with a gracious movement of his hand, the glass of water Phoebe had in front of her swiveled as the liquid went from a transparent color to a golden yellow. Phoebe's face lit up with excitement as she smelled the drink and said:

"Mango juice, my favorite! Wow this is amazing Mr. Gurrand!"

Edward continued to talk about school materials and works, and how the trimesters went on. When he was done explaining, he answered Phoebe's questions as well as Alice's and Henry's questions as well.

"Honey, would you mind stepping out for just a minute your Mother and I have something to talk about with Mr. Gurrand," asked Henry with a small smirk on his lips.

After a while, her parents opened the door and all three of them entered the front hallway.

"Now, Phoebe," started Mr. Gurrand, "Enjoy the rest of your school year, one of our students will come visit you a week before the start of the school year, the 25th. Now, the guide you were assigned is, Trevor Jones, he's a fifth year student at Hogwarts, he'll show you around and help you get ready for school.

"Thanks again Mr. Gurrand," said Phoebe.

"And remember Phoebe," continued Edward, "if you ever need any help at school or have a question about something, you can always pass by my office"

Mr. Gurrand smiled as he thanked Henry for the hospitality, and Alice for the cup of tea. He kneeled down to Phoebe's level and kissed her hand, which made her giggle.

"Farewell lovely lady," he said with a smile. He then swivelled as he exited the property.

Phoebe closed the door, and looked at her parents. Both of them were smiling which made her laugh.

"This is so exciting and cool!" Phoebe shouted.

"Now, who want's mango juice?" asked Alice with a big smile.

**I was worried this chapter was gonna be too long, but I think it came out all right! :) Anyways I hope you guys like this one, if you did be sure to review it as I would really like to hear your opinion on it! Third chapter coming soon!**


End file.
